Additive manufacturing devices usually use a single material dispensing or writing head to deposit and cure material in order to construct a solid object out of non-solid material. The writing head typically writes layer after layer, gradually adding object details to the object to build the three-dimensional (3D) object representation. One such example of additive manufacturing product is Mojo system, commercially available from Stratasys, Ltd., Edina, Minn., United States.
Additive manufacturing devices are characterized by utilizing a single material dispensing or writing element that can typically move in a plane to add a layer of the 3D object. Additional motion mechanism or actuation mechanism typically perpendicular to the plane where the added layers reside enables the device to add layers on-top of existing layers to build the 3D object. The time required to build a 3D object depends on various parameters, including the speed of adding a layer to the 3D object and other parameters such as for example, curing time of resin using UV radiation, the speed of adding solid material to the layer which depends on the material itself, the intensity of the curing agent and the desired resolution of the 3D object details.
It is the purpose of this disclosure to provide apparatus and methods that support faster 3D object manufacturing in spite of the speed limitation of writing heads and different other technologies.